


Daenerys’ thoughts on Missandei’s death

by Queenie_Sudol



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Sudol/pseuds/Queenie_Sudol
Summary: Just a quick one-shot about Missandei’s death from Daenerys’s POV.





	Daenerys’ thoughts on Missandei’s death

It felt wrong. Wrong to see her in such disarray, wrong to see her with my sworn enemy, wrong to not have her beside me.  
It seems like a lifetime had passed from that warm, bright day, I took her from her masters and promised her freedom. She became an ever present shadow of mine, a friend I’d never had, and one I didn’t know I needed.  
Was it the most unqueenly conversation we had whilst braiding each other’s hair? Or after long meetings with obnoxious lords demanding this and that always having her to fall back on?  
I’d assume that and much more.  
She was wearing my old clothes. Of course she was, the monsters that kept her would not have given her new ones. They had placed her so high and out of my reach, as if to point out how powerless I was to stop them in whatever it is they wished to do with her.  
My hand spoke to his sister, for far longer than was needed to explain her imminent death if she dared touch Missandei. I would have delivered the message much quicker, but he had insisted that he try to prevent bloodshed. The usurper queen pulled back. A wave of joy and release a of terror left me. It seems my hand may have done what he planned to achieve. It happened so quickly I still don’t quite realise it’s happened. An order I couldn’t hear, her voice ringing out a word I was all too aquatinted with, and then the unusually large man pulled his sword. Grey worm looked away but I could not bring myself to do so.  
I watched as her body fell every beautiful moment we had spent together replaying, I felt empty, like the air itself had been taken from the world. My desires, my dreams, my perfect future, gone in this instant. None of that matters to me now. All that I think, in that moment of pure pain and darkness.  
Cersei will pay for this. She, and everyone of those that follow her, will pay, with fire and blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are grammatical errors. I’m very sorry. English is not my first language.


End file.
